Paladin
by Caledonia1986
Summary: Something terrible happens to Brennan and as always Booth is there to comfort her... Rated T because of non-explicit mentions... One-Shot!


Hey there! Okay this is a little oneshot that had been sitting in my head for a while now and I just needed to get it out of my system. Sorry if its a bit dark, but thats what you get when I decide to start writing at about 10pm and am slightly depressed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own BONES or any of its characters. 

**Warning:** This one-shot contains disturbing matters such as rape and PTSD, although most is implied and not explicitely described. Don't read if you dont feel up for it. Both themes are serious issues and should not be taken lightly. Well, you have been warned.

* * *

**Paladin**

It was early evening as Seeley Booth made his way through the familiar corridors of the Jeffersonian Institude. He couldn't help but smile quietly to himself, for a nomber of reasons. The first, and most present, was that he and his team of Squints had wrapped up another murder case and a killer had been brought to justice. A ruthless bastard who liked to kidnap and torture his victims to death, mostly young women. The case had been tough for all of them, so he had decided that he'd go and celebrate with his favourite Forensic Anthropologist. Which was the centre of all the other reasons he smiled to himself. He hadn't seen her all day, she had had some work to do in the Lab and so they had agreed to meet up there when he was done with all the paperwork of the case. He could hardly wait to set eyes on his beautiful partner again. Seeley believed that most of DC knew he had a thing for her, but he wasn't moving forward. Knowing her as he did, she would probably run when he told her of the feelings he harboured for her.

His thoughts ceased as he heard the energetic swish of the glass doors in front of him. Frowing he scolded himself, he had zoned out while thinking of Bones, again. If that continued to happen, he could run someone down in his daze. He quickly scanned the room, locating everyone from his vantage point by the door. Hodgins and Angela were standing at his station, making goo-goo eyes at each other, as usual. Though they had broken up (officially) a while ago, they didn't stop oogling at each other. Cam was sitting in her office, typing something away at her computer, probably an autopsy report of some sort. The only one not currently present in his line of sight was Bones herself, so he made his way over to her office, thinking she was engrossed in some study again, or writing her book.

Reaching her door, Seeley found himself mildly surprised at the sight that greeted him. It was an empty office. Normally not that unusual, but this was Bones' office. And normally he had to practically drag her out of it, if only to make sure she ate properly. He knew she forgot that mostly and to himself he worried if he ever stopped dragging her out, she would starve over her work. not that he planned to do so anytime soon.

Seemingly he must have been standing there rooted for some time, contemplating where his partner might be, because he heard Angela call over to him, her footsteps softly clicking at the concrete while she made her way over.

"Booth? In case you're looking for Brennan, she went home to get something. I thought she called you." A faint hint of worry was embedded in her nonchalant words, which caused Seeley to turn and look at her intently.

"Why? Did she tell you she'd call me?" he asked, swallowing his concern for his Bones, knowing it always welled closer when she did something unexpected like that.

"Well, she said she would. She left earlier today, some experiment went wrong and she had to get fresh clothes." Angela answered and threw Hodgins a look, who seemed to shrink at the mere mentioning of said experiment. So probably it had been something gross and was exploding in someones face. In this case, it had been Bones.

"Probaly she's stuck in traffic, I told her I'd come over after the paperwork from the case." Seeley said, more to reassure himself than anything else.

Yet, before the woman in front of him could make another remark or even take a breath, he heard his cellphone going off. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Bones calling him. Smiling despite himself, he picked up and spoke, oblivious to the smirk on the Artists face.

"Hey Bones. Where are you? I'm standing here in front of your office and you're not in it, bending over some skull. Want me to pick you up for dinner?" he asked and waited for a reply. Yet, all he was rewarded with was a pained whimper.

Instantly he felt his face fall and his blood run cold at the sound. Angela, who undoubtedly saw the change in his face, stepped closer.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Seeley asked worriedly.

It took her about a minute to reply, but his heart skipped a beat or two as he caught her words.

"Booth... help..." she was barely audible, which worried him even more. He felt himself already walking towards the double doors again, concern overtaking every rational thought. Dimly he heard Angela following him, and another set of feet, probably Hodgins.

"Bones, where are you? At your place?" he asked, trying with all might to sound even remotely normal, not wanting to freak out because his Bones was obviously in pain.

"Yes... Please come..." she whispered and Seeley felt the hair in the back of his neck stand up as a chill an through his body. Something was seriously wrong, maybe she was injured, perhaps had been attacked, every scenario that his mind thought of was more worrying than the one before.

By now, he had reached his SUV and gotten in, Angela and Hodgins also getting in, feeling that something was off.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be there in a minute, okay? You just hang in there, all right? I'm gonna be with you soon." he breathed out, already pulling his car out of the parking space. He set the sirens off and sped down the street, his concern going haywire as the phone in his hand went dead as his Bones ended the call.

* * *

With screeching tires Seeley stopped the SUV in front of Brennans apartment building, his eyes quickly scanning the place for something out of the ordinary, but couldn't spot anything. With a shout over his shoulder to call it in, he ran into the house, bolted upstairs and found himself in the corridor that lead to Bones' own apartment. As he caught sight of the door, he had to supress a shudder, for he could see that it wasn't entirely closed. Drawing his gun, he cautiously stepped forward, even though every muscle of his being screamed out for him to hurry, to run in and make sure his Bones was safe. A small table by the front door lay on the side, her keys beside it and her bag not far away. Slowly making his way in, he saw something even more disturbing, though it wouldn't have worried him under any normal instance. It was her coat, a light coat she normally wore in the autumn, something that molded around her body perfectly. Now it lay on the ground, torn, as if someone had ripped it off her brutally.

"Bones?" he asked into the quiet of the flat around him. Everywhere he could see small evidences of a fight, she had been attacked in her own home. When he heard a small gasp from behind him, he turned sharply, only to wish a second later he hadn't. The picture he was confronted with, would forever be embedded in his skull, he was sure of it. Bones, his Bones, lay on the tiles of her kitchen, battered clothing only barely concealing her body, large bruises and lacerations sprawled over her milk-like skin.

In a matter of moments, he was beside her, gently touching her cheek in a feeble attempt to let her know he was with her now.

"Bones, I'm here now. Can you hear me? Can you answer?" he whispered gently, his mind working overtime to grasp all that he saw. And what he saw and processed, painted a gruesome picture for him. She had been beaten, brutally, for whatever reason, and the fact that her clothes had been ripped nearly to shreds, suggested something else, something even worse.

Slowly her eyes slid open and he could see a glint of dull blue in her ashen face. She was weak, exhausted, but she recognized him at least.

"Booth?" she whispered and a tear escaped her nearly closed eyelids. It was almost too much to handle for Seeley. Seeing the woman he loved beaten and crying, whispering his name so quietly, as if that whisper was all she could manage right now, was amost too much to take. Quickly he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her, hoping Hodgins had called an ambulance as well. Gently he gathered her up in his arms, holding her shivering form to his chest, whispering soothing words into her ears. He wasn't certain of what he said, his whole being was captivated by her, now clinging to the fabric of his shirt with all the strength she still harbored, which certainly wasn't much. When he heard the first sob escape her lips he honestly thought he would break apart. Though he wasn't sure of what had happened, it broke his heart to see what had been done to her and to what she had been reduced.

"Shhh, its okay. Everythings fine now, I'm here. Its okay, I'm not gonna let them hurt you again. I'll protect you, you know I will, its okay. I'm not leaving you alone, I'm here with you, its all right. Its gonna be fine." he whispered to her, gently rocking her back and forth, willing that at least his words could offer her some comfort.

Before long, several Police Officers and a team of paramedics stormed through the door, finding them on the kitchen floor, the shivering shape of Dr. Temperance Brennan huddled in Seeley Booth's chest. Hodgins and Angela stood back, Angela was already in tears over the state her friend was in, but was held back by Hodgins, knowing she should let the professionals do their jobs.

As the first medic, a young man of about twenty, kneeled and reached for Bones, Seeley could feel her stiffen in his arms and her breathing quickened while her heart took a running leap and galloped away. As the young man tried to touch her and pry her away from Seeleys arms, all his worst fears were suddenly proven as she cried out and huddled deeper into him, clinging to his chest with all her might. Clamming his eyes shut in a vain attempt to silence his frantically beating heart, he took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Bones, its okay. Thats just the medic, you need to go to hospital. Its okay, he won't harm you. I'm here, remember? I'll never allow that. But you have to let him take a look, okay?" he said, while he gave the medic a slight shake of his head. A sign which the man understood, as his gaze immidiately went grave as he too grasped the situation. But Bones, his Bones, just continued to sob and whimper at his chest, so heartwrenching that it damn near made him cry himself. She flinched everytime anyone got in close proximity

to her and eventually it became evident that she wasn't permitting anyone to come close to her except Seeley.

"Bones, I'm gonna carry you to the ambulance. Don't worry, I'll drive with you in it, but I'll have to carry you, okay?" he asked gently, hoping he could soothe her a bit. Her sobs died down gradually and she nodded her head a little. Not much, barely visible, but since she was pressed against his chest, he could feel it clearly. Nodding towards the Paramedics, he gathered her carefully in his arms, picked her up bridal-style after making sure her body was still tucked into his coat and proceeded downstairs to the waiting ambulance. He knew he was running on Auto-Pilot and the full weight of this would crash down on him later, but right now he just needed to help Bones. She would probably chalk it up to his Alpha-Male tendencies, but he couldn't resist the urge to help her.

After all, one must protect the woman he loves.

* * *

The drive to the hospital had been disturbing to say the least. Thankfully the EMT's had a female medic, so someone could at least give her a bit of a medical attention. However Bones refused to let go of Seeley, who sat on the stretcher with her, gently running his hands up and down her hair, whispering constantly to her. Her breathing was shallow and somewhat laboured, indicating that at least one rib was broken. Her lip was split and an angry red gash was on her forehead. Everywhere on her pale skin bruises appeared, her left wrist was slightly purple, but the most disturbing sight were her eyes. He had never thought he'd see a look so frightened and almost haunted in her eyes, which always seemed to sparkle and gleam in a vibrant sky-blue. In a way this was so much worse than anything that had ever happened to her and even though he knew there had been no way to know what was happening to her, he wished he could have been there. Surely he could have protected her.

As he looked back out of the window for a second, he saw his SUV driving not far behind. He must have left the keys in the ignition, but Seeley suspected that Hodgins could have hotwired the car if there was a need for it. This distracted his mind only for a moment, before his attention was once more captivated by the woman in his arms. She was still shivering, even though not as violent as before and she seemed to have calmed a bit. At least it looked like it, but Seeley suspected that she would start panicking again, once they reached the hospital, because then he would have to put her down so the doctors could do their work. But as it not yet was time for that, he allowed his thoughts to wander. He completely concentrated on the woman in his arms, inhaled a whiff of her shampoo everytime he took a breath, concentrated on the feeling of her skin underneath his hands. This woman held his heart, and she didn't even know it. But every day he inched a tiny bit closer to her, broke down another little pebble from her walls, made her see just a little more what she meant to him. She knew, if even on a subconscious level, that he'd do anything for her. Really, it should be illegal to love someone as much as Seeley Booth loved Temperance Brennan. This woman, whose faith lay in science, who could infuriate him so easily, and who was so painfully beautiful. Even now she was beautiful to him, even with all her wounds. But he could also feel his anger rise, whoever dared lay hands on his Bones would have to pay. He would find them and make them regret that they ever chose her as a target, out of whatever motive there was. They (whoever they were) had reduced this wonderful, strong woman to a trembling and shivering shadow of herself and he wouldn't permit that. He couldn't permit that. Insinctively he pulled her towards him just a tiny bit closer, closed his arms around her thin frame just a tiny bit more, while the medic nearly backed away as she saw the look on his face. Something caught between anguish and wrath.

And then the hospital came into view and the driver pulled over on the emergency entrance and stopped the car entirely. When he opened the doors, he was greeted by a sight both heartwarming and agonizing. Seeley slid his right arm under her legs again and stood up without a word at all. His face alone made it clear that he wouldn't let go of her, unless she told him to.

Bones' right arm lay on his shoulder, her head buried in his chest again, and she winced because of the pain of being moved. Her left hand held on to his shirt, while her eyes gazed unseeingly into nowhere and her breathing steadied out again. For some reason Seeley couldn't quite understand, she permitted him to carry her, to relinquish the control of her life to him, strange as it was. Not that he wanted to complain, he just wished for different circumstances. It pained him physically to see her in this state, so broken and torn, almost as if she was a precious porcelain doll, cast to the earth by a spoiled child. There had been cracks before, but she had been too stubborn to give into that, but now she had been broken and he wanted nothing more than pick up the pieces and make her whole again.

He was silent as he continued his was down the emergency ward and into one of the treatment rooms. A nurse came and pointed him to a bed at the far end, and he gently put his Bones down on it. She hadn't spoken a word since they had left her apartment and slowly that silence was beginning to tear away at him. It wasn't like her to be silent about anything, she normally spoke her mind. As he caught a quick look in her eyes, he felt himself flinch. It was bare, devoid of emotion, as if her very being had been taken and only this hollow hull had been left behind.

"Bones?" he croaked out, willing for at least a little life to return into her eyes. Gently he wiped a tear away that stained her pale cheek, careful not to touch the bruise on her cheekbone. In moments like these he cursed the fact that he had seen women being beaten up before and he knew this wound was either caused by a fist to the head or her head had been slammed against something solid, like a wall or a counter. Before he could lose himself as a new wave of anger washed over him and dared to bear him away from her, he heard her quiet whisper, so faint he had to strain to hear her at all.

"I knew you'd come. I told them so, but they wouldn't believe me. I proved them wrong." she said with such a desperation it nearly tore him apart all over again. Her faith in him was groundshaking, to say the least. Whatever had been done to her, she had always believed he would come for her, that he'd never let go and leave her alone. Tears stung in the back of Seeley's eyes as he heard her whispered words.

"Of course I'd come to find you, I'd never leave you alone. I'll never leave you, Temperance." he said as he wrapped her in another comforting hug, resting his chin on top of her head, hearing her quiet breaths against his chest. However the tender moment was broken, as a doctor, about the age of thirty, came over. She was African-American, wearing a comforting but sad smile. Probably the EMT's had already told her about the reaction the male medic had provoked out of Bones.

"Ms. Brennan? I need to look you over, but it won't take very long. Now I understand that you're probably very shaken, but it's necessary. Your husband can wait outside for a moment." she spared him a quick understanding smile, and Seeley resisted the urge to tell her he wasn't Bones' husband, for if he did that he wouldn't be permitted to stay with her. And somehow he had the feeling that she needed him at her side now. Which was a reasonable conclusion, for his Bones didn't even correct the female Doctor about the whole "Ms. Brennan" thing, something she would normally do without hesitation. That and the fact that her breathing sped up again at the thought of Seeley being away from her. Without further thought he gently placed his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes again.

"Listen, Bones. I'm not gonna be far, okay? I'll wait behind that curtain, see? I'm not gonna leave you alone, I promise. I'm not far." he pleaded, the sight of her panicked stare almost more than he could take. However his promise seemed to soothe her at least a little bit, for she took several deep breaths and nodded slightly, a bit calmer now that he had promised to stick close to her.

Stepping away from her and throwing her an encouraging smile that she didn't return he stood behind the drawn curtain and allowed himself to let all this evening had brought to creep up into his conscious mind. He forced himself to stay analytical about the incident, knowing that he'd crash later, when all was a bit calmer. He let himself sink into a chair nearby, his legs just gave way underneath him, while he silently shook his head in denial. He prayed to God that it wasn't real, that for once, his gut was wrong about something, but he knew it was right. Her clothes had been torn and she had shied away from the male medic, shaking and panicking at the thought he'd leave her alone. All the evidence pointed to it, but he refused to accept that possibility. However, as soon as the doctor came into is field of vision, and he saw her face, he knew it was true. He had no idea how long he had sat on that chair, thinking of everything that could have happened, blaming himself for not being with her, for not protecting her. He could have hindered it, if he only had the chance to.

"Mr...?" the Doctor asked him and he remembered that she didn't know his name yet and didn't assume anymore he was Bones' husband.

"Agent Booth. How is she, Doc?" he asked and stood up, clinging to the last bit of strength he still held within him, knowing that her news would shatter his world to pieces.

"All right, Agent Booth. Ms. Brennan has extensive bruising and possibly a broken rib, if not two. Her wrist is sprained and she has a concussion." she told him in the same analytical tone he was so used to hearing from the Squints. But his People-Skills told him she wasn't finished yet. And true to his insinct the Doctor continued, and he could see the uneasiness and hesitation in her eyes. This meant bad news.

"There is evidence of sexual intercourse. We ... We ran a rape kit on her." she said and Seeley's world began to spin. Again his gut had been right, but a tiny voice in his brain cried out that it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. This was Bones, Dr. Temperance Brennan, it was impossible, not her, not the woman who was always so strong, seemed so unbendable. The woman who had survived being buried alive, who had been in numerous dangerous situations before, it just seemed impossible.

"It was positive." the Doctor told him in a grave voice and Seeley sank back into the chair, taking deep breaths to keep himself from weeping for her. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, she needed his suport not his pity.

But as he sat there and dimly heard the Doctor voice her opinions and possible treatments and told him Brennan would be moved to a hospital room upstairs and she'd stay overnight at least, he couldn't think of anything else than the shrill cry in his head, reverbrating and bouncing off the walls of his brain, echoing back and forth, increasing in power and devastation.

_Bones has been raped..._

_

* * *

_

An hour later...

Bones had been moved to a hospital room on the second floor and her wounds had been treated. Her wrist would remain in a cast for about a week and she should refrain from working for at least a couple of days given her physical condition. Seeley had been true to his word and been at her side all the time, portraying a face of solemn sadness while gently holding her hand in his. He knew she couldn't be fooled by his act, she knew he had been told what had been done to her, but she didn't say a word about it. Currently Angela and Hodgins were in the room. The Entomologist had picked up the subtle, but recognizable flinch coming from his boss as he steppped in the room and remained at a safe distance, looking incredibly sad and concerned. Seeley doubted he had ever seen him look so shaken before. Angela did her best to reassure her friend, but looked close to suffering a breakdown herself. She was Bones' best friend aside from Seeley himself, so she was as concerned for her future well-being as he was.

"Have you called Cam?" Bones asked weakly, willing her brain away from the happenings at her apartment and saw Angela nod quietly.

"Sure I have, Sweetie. Don't you worry about that. She said she'd come over as soon as possible, but she won't make it before tomorrow, because she said she doesn't want to overwhealm you." Angela answered quietly, sitting on the bed next to Brennan.

"Do you want us to pick some stuff up at your place? Some clothes and stuff?" she asked further, wiping a stubborn tear away, wanting to stay strong for her friend.

"I don't know. How long do I have to stay here?" Brennan asked and shifted her focus to Seeley, knowing he had Power of Attorney in cases of emergency and that he had been basically breathing down the Doctors necks to get information.

"They're not sure yet. If you're better tomorrow with the concussion they'll have you discharged. If not, they want to keep you a night longer, maybe two. And after that you should take it easy, okay?" he answered, gently squeezing her small hand in his and forcing a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"In that case, We're gonna drive over and get you some stuff here, okay Sweetie. Don't worry, its gonna be fine again, yeah?" Angela said and wrapped her friend in a light hug. She cast Seeley a concerned glance as Brennan didn't shy away at the physical contact and seemed to relax slightly. Hodgins just gave her an encouraging if somewhat watery smile and waved at her before he followed Angela outside.

And then they were alone again in the room, Brennan still holding on to his hand and turning over to lay on her side. Probably it was more comfortable that way, her left side had been the worse side and lying on her right side to face him seemed to allow her some relief from the pain.

"You'll stay here, right?" she asked sheepishly, almost as if she was worried he had somewhere else to be. Of course that was nonsense, nothing could make him leave at this point, not even if the Apokalypse was starting outside.

"Of course I'll stay here. I won't leave you alone, Bones." he answered gently, slowly lifting his left hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and she didn't flinch at the contact, which was calming him a little. At least she wasn't fearful of him, that had to count for something.

"You should try and rest a bit, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here when you wake up." he evaluated further, seeing her eyelids droop a bit. Exhausted she nodded slightly and subconsciously drew his hand a bit closer to her. Her breathing evened out gradually as she gave into her weariness and allowed sleep to evertake her. She had been given some painkillers which would hopefully keep her from dreaming. She really needed the rest.

Shortly before she drifted completely off, she whispered something and Seeley leaned closer to understand her better. What he heard both broke his heart into tiny pieces and made him smile a sad smile.

"It's not your fault, Booth."

Pressing his eyes shut, he hung his head and allowed himself something he hadn't done in a long time. He allowed his feelings to overtake him and he wept for the woman he loved more than the waking world. And while he cried silently he spoke a vow in his own head to hunt those bastards down and make them pay for what they did to her. He would find them and take them down, though he wasn't yet sure if he'd just arrest them, beat them to a bleeding pulp or simply kill them. He had once told Brennan he'd kill for her. And now was one of those moments he really wanted to make that promise come true. He would protect her. And if that meant killing for her, he was more than ready to do that.

* * *

The following two days had been troubling in their own right. Although it was evident that Brennan was still shaken to the core, she tried to remain calm whenever someone came in close proximity to her. It seemed as if she was getting over what had happened to her. Yet it was just an act she put up to reassure everone around that she'd be fine, but when she was alone, she let her guard down and sunk into deep, silent thoughtfulness. Seeley refused to leave her side, despite the doctors telling him they'd be taking care for her while he was away, one look into her eyes was enough. She tried to reason with him, assuring him she'd be fine, but deep down, behind the mask of false calmness he could see the fright she still had and simply couldn't bring himself to leave. The nurses had allowed him to stay with her even past the visiting hours and he had showered in one of the hospitals bathrooms. During the day, when she was awake, he did his best to be calm and soothing to her, assuring her that he'd protect her and keep her safe, yet when she slept, during the long hours of dark while he kept silent vigil next to her bed, his feet propped up on another chair, he had allowed himself to picture exactly just what he'd do when he found the people responsible for hurting his partner. And somehow he was glad they hadn't found them yet, for he wasn't sure he could keep his cool when he'd found them. All of the lab and his Squints harboured equal thoughts and he suspected they'd do even worse things to them if they caught hold of the person or persons responsible. He even suspected Hodgins to release his flesh-eating beetles on them, and secretly he enjoyed that thought.

Normally he would be shocked by the fact that he would ever enjoy seeing people die, but somehow what happened to Bones made him wish for their death. A slow, painful death to remind them what torture they had heaved onto this woman.

And he was more cautios around Bones as well. Unfortunately he had seen the effect a rape had on most women and to his dismay Brennan was no exception of that rule. She suffered nightmares a lot and often she would cry into his chest after he woke her from them. It slowly ate away at his core that he was so goddamn unable to help her more. Sure, her doctors ensured him that he was doing the best for her right now, just to be there for her and also made it quite clear that she was the only man who was permitted to stay with her, which made him feel a tiny bit proud.

Sighing he rubbed his neck in a feeble attempt to distract himself from worrying about her too much, though that annyoing voice in his head told him that was just wishful thinking because he'd worry about her anyway. Brennan currently napped, not really sleeping, but neither being really awake. She seemed so peaceful, huddled into her covers and blankets, her bruises mostly covered by a simple blue shirt and matching sweatpants, her auburn hair sprawled across her cheeks and forehead and Seeley resisted the burning urge in his hands to brush the strands away. He wouldn't wake her. She looked too beautiful for him to be the one who woke her from dreamless soft slumber. He was just content with staring at her. Taking in all that was her, the way her eyelashes cast shadows across her cheeks, her whole face so relaxed and calm, huddled into her blanket like a little child, a gesture he often saw in Parker when he was napping. She was still pale, but slowly the colour returned to her cheeks and sometimes she would even smile at him when she opened her eyes again and found him looking at her. As much as he expected this to annoy her, she never said anything about it. It was as if a switch in her mind had been turned and she had fled into his comfort from the demons that haunted her. And Seeley was more than willing to give her the support she craved for now. He suspected it was because she wanted to assure herself that she still could be calm around a man. Maybe it was to make sure she could still be calm around him. He knew how much this partnership meant to both of them, neither willing to go on without the other. Both relying on each other, the way it was supposed to be in a true partnership. She relied on him to keep her safe and he relied on her to keep him sane.

A soft rapping on the door caused her to jolt awake, her piercing blue gaze flickering around the room quickly, as if to make sure of her surroundings, before her eyes settled on his face, effectively calming. Her doctor, a woman by the name of Janice Hollows came in and shared a polite smile with Seeley, who had moved to a sitting position and looking towards the young Doctor in expectance.

Brennan diverted her gaze to the doctor, quietly wincing as she turned over and levered herself up into a sitting position to indicate her full attention.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Hollows asked her kindly, while looking through her medical file.

"Definately well enough to leave." Her sharp retort made Seeley snicker a little, it felt good to catch glimpses of the Bones he knew, even though the woman on the bed looked so fragile, so ...lost. The doctor smiled at him as she heard his snicker.

"Well, Dr. Brennan. Do you feel any dizziness or nausea, light-headed or having trouble breathing?" she asked, letting the comment slide and continue with her exam of his partners well-being.

"No, not at all. I'm a bit sleepy but thats all." Brennan answered but one look into her haunted eyes told Seeley that she was more shaken than she was willing to show in front of the Doctor. All she wanted was to get out of the hospital, it seemed.

And truly, who could blame her. Seeley disliked hospitals about as much as she did, the only upside to being in hospital was the pudding. But one cannot live off pudding all the time and the cons outweighed the pros in this situation by far. And in the last years, they had both spent too much time within them to be calm about hospitals.

"Well, you should refrain from working just yet. Try and relax when you're home. No heavy lifting and only light use of your left hand. The cast must remain on it for a week. One of my associates will give you a call to shedule a follow-up meeting, but from my point you're free to go. Do you have someone to look after you for a day or two, just in case symptoms of the concussion come back?" she asked and flickered her gaze over at Seeley, who answered before Brennan had a chance to draw breath to do so.

"I'll stay with her. Don't argue with me on this one Bones, I know you can take care of yourself, but just humour me this once okay?" he said, flashing his partner a little version of his charm-smile as he saw she had been thinking about objecting. But, to his great surprise she just shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the doctor. Well, considering the past days, it wasn't such a big surprise. Seeley kept out of the conversation after that and was content with just watching her. Before, she had always been difficult to read, even for him, who prided himself on his excellent people-skills, but now she seemed completely reversed. She acted differently and even though she sometimes displayed traits that were uniquely "Bones" she seemed almost dependant to seek comfort in him. It would take a while for her to return to her usual self, her doctor had told him, and silently he was worried for this day, the day when she would turn around and slammed her walls into his face again. Within himself he thought, if that day ever came, she would be too far gone for him to reach her and he would lose her completely. Not physically, no. But he would lose the connection with her he had worked so hard to achieve. And that was the fact that creeped him out the most of all. He knew she could block the unpleasant memories for a while, maybe she would crash down later and maybe she wouldn't, no one really could tell.

In his carreer with the FBI he had come across many different types of victims. Each dealt with it in a different way, some where constantly in tears, some where jumping at the faintest noise, some refused to even be in the same room with a man without freaking and some (though rare) shut down completely, not speaking to anyone about it. And in one instant he had even encountered a victim that spoke almost clynical about it, in a voice that was devoid of all emotions. That had been the saddest of them all. Sure they had caught the guy and brought him to justice, but the woman had killed herself a day after the conviction. He remembered himself getting wasted at home because the whole load of it had been crashing down on him.

Forcing his thoughts away from that old case and silently hoping that Brennan wouldn't have any thoughts of suicide, he diverted his attention back to the Doctor soon enough to hear that she was giving his partner the all-clear to leave. Briefly a happy smile spread across her gorgeous features as she looked at Booth, who smiled back at her. It felt so good to see her smile, it was almost unbelievable. He tried for small-talk, something that was usual with them, something natural.

"So, looks like we're gonna have a sleep-over then? We'll watch some movies, order take-out, lounge on your couch, what do you think? Could be fun, right?" he joked, flashing her a little smile. Seemingly he had learned to compartmentalize just by being around her so long. If normalcy was what she needed, who would he be to deprive her of that? Seeing her grateful smile and soft nod, he allowed her enough personal space to get changed and pack her things together, Angela had been true to her word and had provided her with some clothing and basic toiletries. She knew he wouldn't be very far away, so leaving her was not a great issue.

While Seeley waited outside of her room, he thought closer of how she would react to her surroundings in her flat. It could have her crash down entirely, but if it came to that he could always get her to his apartment. But she had asked him to come over to her place, seemingly the known surroundings could provide her with some sense of control of the situation. He had had a quick talk with Sweets, the kid had been briefed on Brennans momentary inability to come into work and he thought a bit of that psychological stuff might help in this case. Though the kid had been stunned by the fact (and annoyingly a little delighted) at the prospect that Seeley was the only male she allowed to be near her for now, he had offered some advice in this case. Sweets had suggested that he'd provide her with a surrounding that was as normal as possible, refrain from asking her questions about that day and over all just acted normal around her. Even if Seeley wasn't completely sure as to how he would be able to act normal when he was constantly worried about her, he was going to give it a shot. Also Sweets had told him about the whole "being in control"-thing, which evidently meant a lot. Due to the fact that in that moment, all the control she had over her life and her being had been taken away from her, it was important that Brennan was in a place where she knew everything would be under her control. A safe haven, so to speak. And though he knew his flat was as safe as hers, Seeley knew the only place where she would be truly feeling in control was either her apartment or the Lab. And he sure as hell wouldn't allow her being engulfed in some remains now. She needed to get better first.

His thoughts were broken as he heard the door next to him open to reveal his best friend, her eyes darting quickly around before she settled her gaze on him and smiled shyly. Carefully he took the small bag away from her, she really shouldn't be carrying anything right now. Again, he suspected a speech about his "alpha-male-tendencies" but nothing came. Instead she just moved closer to him, her short fingernails digging into the fabric of his light jacket as they slowly made their way out of the hospital. She never let go of his arm, her eyes darting around with a distinct look of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Seeley didn't mind the fact that his arm slowly got numb because of the force she clung to him, it was just one of many little things Sweets had told him that could change in their interaction. He had called it "Anchoring", though the word seemed just too damn psychological for Seeley to ever use it himself. He just guessed Brennan held on to him to make sure there was nothing to worry about. And the physical contact served another purpose. it was there to assure him she wasn't leaving, wasn't slipping away from him.

He knew the next days, possibly weeks and months, would be challenging on both of them while they would struggle to regain their footing, but as long as she was there he would continue to protect her in every way possible.

* * *

Later that evening.

They had arrived at Brennans apartment a while ago, thankfully the place had been cleaned up (curtesy of Angela probably) and nothing in there seemed out of the ordinary. Brennan had looked worried until Seeley had checked all the rooms to prove to her they were alone and no one was there, only after that she had relaxed visibly. A sight both soothing and disturbing to Seeley. To see Temperance Brennan, his Bones, so shaken that she didn't even dare to get further into her own flat out of fear there would be someone hiding, was a hard blow to take. After she was convinced there was no treat in her flat at the least, she announced she'd be in the shower and asked him to order takeout. She knew he'd be picking just the right thing for her, so she left the choosing to him and had dissapeared into her bathroom. Seeley had made himself comfortable, using the time to get changed from normal street-wear into his black FBI shirt and sweatpants and had waited for her to come out again. Takeout had arrived and they had ate together, slumped on her couch, just like they always did.

To his great surprise, she had now a TV in her living room and they had settled to watch something together, neither having a great urge to sleep at this particular time yet. Seeley knew she'd be plagued by nightmares and he would lie awake worrying about her. As he had done so often in the past days. While some old movie flickered across the screen, Seeley had used the time to steal glances at his partner and best friend. She was still paler than usual, but thankfully the bruises were starting to dissipate, but the one one her cheekbone looked rather angry still. He couldn't surpress a silent shudder as he thought of the pain and fear she must have felt. Suddenly, his partner proved to him she was about as good at reading him as he was at reading her. Seemingly his presence began to rub off on the good doctor. Her quiet voice tore the silence apart and left a gaping hole in his heart.

"Don't blame yourself, Booth." she said, here eyes never leaving the TV screen in front of her and for the briefest of moments Seeley honestly thought his imagination had tricked him, that his mind had just made up something that wasn't really happening. And yet he was so sure she had said it, so sure in fact that he dared answering.

"You know I'd still blame myself. I should have been with you, I could have protected you." he felt his jaw clench as he forced his gaze away from those bruises on her face, afraid that if she'd turn to him she'd see all tose emotions embedded in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen." she insited, now turning her head to look at him. Seeley could see is in his peripheral vision, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. She was hurt and she thought he needed comfort. She was the one that should be huddled in his chest, he should be consoling her, not the other way around. Tentatively he dared to shift his gaze back to Brennan, his Bones, sitting on her couch with her legs tucked underneath her and a blanket covering her thin frame. The look from her eyes was solemn, grave, settled and guarded. Though not as heavily guarded as would usually be the case. She knew, or on some subconcious level felt that she need'nt be guarded around him.

Clearing his throat slightly, he let his gaze flicker across her feature before he continued speaking. Somehow he knew where this conversation was headed, but found himself unable to steer away clear from that foundation of cliffs before him.

"It's just, you know, I still feel guilty about it. I'm your partner, were there to watch each others back. And when you really needed me, I wasn't there. I know that you can defend yourself and in some cases I wouldn't need to protect you because I know that you could handle it yourself. But sometimes, you get hurt because I wasn't there and that just gets to me and I start blaming myself. But, of course, that is probably just another "Alpha-Male" thing, isn't it?" he added in a playful tone to hide his own emotions. Needless to say, Brennan wasn't fooled for one moment. Her even gaze bored into his own, silently telling him that he wasn't at fault here.

"I know, Booth." and she did, he could see it in her face. She knew. Everything. Why he blamed himself, why he insisted on helping her, why he dragged her out of her office, why he had never left her side in the past three days almost. She knew. It was as simple as that.

Yet there was one question that bored into his skull and he needed an answer. He wasn't entirely sure if this was the right moment to ask it, but he just had to know, feeling it would drive him insane if he wouldn't ask it now.

"Why is it that I can be near you Bones? I can't begin to imagine what you must be going through, and I don't want to remind you of it, but I just have to know. No other guy is allowed to be near you, yet I am." he hesitated, seeing her eyes cloud over and shimmer with unshed tears threatening to fall. But he came this far, he couldn't chicken out now.

"Why, Bones?" he whispered, not moving, afraid he might startle her and she'd push him away, telling him to leave and shunning him out completely.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, while she pondered the question and the implications beneath. The only sound being the soft murmur of TV in the background. Finally she looked up and a lonesome tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because I trust you." she answered simply, her voice latched with emotions he was sure she couldn't understand yet.

Seeley resisted the urge to pull her to his chest, reaching out for her, telling her over and over again that she would be fine again someday and that he never was ging to leave her again. But he remained rooted, staring at her while the familiar feeling of stining returned to his eyes as his gaze bored into hers. He could see the real Temperance in there, the real woman he had tried to reach for so long. The woman being afraid and confused and being irrational about everything. It shook him to the core and thrilled him at the same time. How many times had he wondered what she would look like when all her defenses were down? Definately tooo long, to make the understatement of the century.

But now, seeing this beautiful being in front of him that went by the name of Temperance Brennan, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything else other that pride and overwhelming love at her statement. It meant do much in so many different ways.

_She trusted him_. Without thinking. Without boundaries. She knew he would protect her no matter what life decided to throw at them. With her secrets, with her life, with her sanity. With everything she was.

_And she's always thinking that love isnt real. How can she when this is what love is about? _

He willed his thoughts away and focussed on Bones once more, who sat still as a carven statue, allowing him his time to process what she had said.

"You know I'd never leave you, if I have a say in the matter, don't you?" he asked, his voice raspier than usual, a sure indicator that he was in emotional chaos. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she tilted her head to the side a bit, a move he had grown so used to. She always did it when he was near. She smiled and tilted her head a little. Not a big gesture, but he could spot it.

"That is why I trust you. Because I know, Booth. You would never hurt or harm me, not willingly and not without a fight. I know that. I will be fine again. I don't know when, but I will. And until I can trust the world again, I simply have to place my truust in you. Does that make sense to you?" she asked sheepishly, her eyes darting to the couch cushions between us and I smiled even more. Strange as it was, even when she worried she wouldn't be able to say the right words, she always knew what to say to him.

"Yeah, Bones. Makes perfect sense." he answered and flashed her a mild version of his patented charm-smile, making her smile just a little bit brighter.

Brennan shifted a bit closer to him, slowly but determined. When she was just within arms reach, she looked up and met his eyes. Worry and a silent question stood in them. Smiling wider he opened his arms for her, leaving te desicion up to her, just letting her know that he could wait. How often they had such silent communications he didn't dare to count, but it probably was a huge number. Sometimes the words unspoken were clearer than the ones that were actually said.

"Want a hug?" he asked softly, making an effort to sound as normal as possible, yet the feeling that Brennan was taking a huge leap forward couldn't be erased.

Smiling she settled in his arms, her breathing quickened briefly, only to slow down again as he wrapped his arms around her, just holding her close to his chest, already leaning back on her couch. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he heard her take a deep breath as she relaxed.

They sat for a while like that, looking to the TV screen in front, neither really paying attention at it. They just drank in the presence of the other, drawing strength from each other. After a long while, Booth herad her quiet voice, muffled by his shirt.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked and he knew again that it was meant in more ways then one.

Wrapping his arms closer aroung her body he drew in a deep breath scented with her shampoo and closed his eyes briefly.

"As long as you want, Bones."

Because he wanted to protect her, he wanted to be there for her, wanted to be her own personal saviour, who helped her out during daily difficulties. Because he wanted to be her Paladin.

The End

* * *

Okay, reviews would be lovely. And I apologize for any spelling errors, when I'm fatigued my hands seem to miss some letters. 

Constructive critisism is welcomed, but please be nice, this is my second fanfiction for BONES...


End file.
